benefit of the doubt
by augustush waters
Summary: 'He'd never know because he'd never be Travis... and the benefit of the doubt scared him so much.' In which Travis, Connor, amd Katie watch The Vampire Diaries together. tratie/tronnor (one-sided) one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got inspired when I read "paint the sky" by starnge new reality and "second best" by WildCitrusSunflower to do a Tronnor will never be Tratie sorta thing. Oh, and I don't own PJO or TVD.**

* * *

They both loved her. So, so much that they think the only thing they can do is mess with her.

Travis and Connor made her life a living hell since day one, and she had enough of it.

It started when they saw an episode of The Vampire Diaries altogether.

_This dude, who Katie said was named Damon, was pouring a drink when he said, "Very brave of you to come here."_

_Then, he turned and face this girl named Katherine who is apparently the main character's, Elena's, doppleganger._

_"I came to say goodbye." She said._

_"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked._

Connor couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Here he was, sitting with his brother and his brother's girlfriend, watching some girl say goodbye to another third wheel.

_"I know when I'm not wanted." She said._

Connor felt exactly the same way, and wondered if this was the Fates punishing him for falling in love with Katie.

_"Don't pout," Damon took a sip of his drink. "It's not attractive on a woman your age."_

_Of course this Katherine girl was a vamp, why else would this Damon guy be making stupid age puns. _

_Katherine scoffed. "Ouch!" She said with very little enthusiasum._

Connor looked over at Katie, snuggled uo against Travis as he played with her brown-black hair and kissed her forehead. Katie looked so absorbed in the show, and Connor wished he could've been like her. So lost in something that he forgot everything else in the world.

But then again, he almost was.

_"What?" Katherine appeared in front of Damon. "No goodbye kiss?"_

_"Why don't I kill you instead?" Damon asked. Katherine smirked._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Nostaligia. Curiostity. Excetera." Katherine answered, narrowing her eyes._

_"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine," Damons smirked. "What're you up to?"_

_"Trust me, Damon," She said. "When I'm up to something, you'll know it."_

Connor couldn't help but want to leave, but he felt like his life was just about to be sumed up.

_"C'mon!" Katherine taunted. "Kiss me! Or kill me... Which will it be, Damon? We both know you're only capable of one."_

_Katherine tackled him and whispered, "My sweet, innocent Damon." He flipped them over and choked her._

_Then, he kissed her._

And then they started getting naked, so everyone was uncomfortable. Connor really didn't want to be there, so he got up to leave. But then, he heard the TV.

_Damon and Katherine were panting. "Wait," Damon said. "Breathe pause."_

_Katherine looked pissed now. "I have a question," Damon said. "Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets' red glare._

_"I'll forget the last hundred and forty-five years I've spent missing you; I'll forget how much I loved you; I'll forget everything and we can start over. This can be our defining moment, so we have the time- this beauty of eternity." He said._

_Katherine stared at him as he continued. He caressed her cheek. "I just need the truth for once-"_

_"Stop," Katherine said. "I already know the question and its answer."_

Connor felt bad for Damon. The guy was basically getting his heart broken by a girl he's loved for like, ever and all he can do is sit and watch.

_"The truth is, I've never loved you," Katherine said. She looked genuinely sad for Damon. "It was always Stefan."_

_And like that she was gone._

Katie was bawling and Travis was staring wide-eyed at the TV. All Connor felt was numbness. He just felt like he was Damon, cursed with a life filled with pain and sadness and anger because a girl chose his brother.

Connor knew if they were going to live forever and if he was going to ask Katie to choose between him and Travis, she would choose Travis.

He knew because he didn't tell Katie how he felt when he should've and because he didn't stop Katie from going on that first date with Travis and because he would never be Travis.

No matter how similar they were, Connor would never be Travis.

And you could call it jealousy- what Connor felt for Katie. But he really loved Katie. At least he thought her did.

But he wouldn't know. He never could know.

He'd never know because he'd never be Travis... and the benefit of the dount scared him so much.


	2. UPDATEAN

Okay, so I've been getting reviews on some of my one-shots about capitalization. First off, if I'm not capitalizing, I'm doing it _on purpose. _Capitalization is a conceptual thing, and in my opinion, you really don't need it. I like the look of lower case letters and words, and if you're going to going to just complain over my use of it, I suggest you fuck off and read something else.

Personally, I think you shouldn't judge someone's work on the format; if it's an amazing story, but has a million chapters that are each one sentence long, and nothing is capitalized, you shouldn't tell them that they're doing it wrong. This bugs me a lot, especially if you haven't read the fic, but are just judging it on the writer's personality, OR if you don't even write yourself.

Now, to you guest reviewer who told me _how to use the caps button_, I fucking know, and I've written one-shots where I capitalize beginnings of sentences and shit, and I _fucking hate it_. Now, here is the guest's beautiful review on 'i'm fine means i'm broken":

_There* such a thing as a caps button, just so you know. Here's how you use it-_

_You put your finger on it_

_You press it_

_Sorry if my instructions were too difficult for you to understand._

First off, it's _there__**'s**_(I bolded it for you, in case it was too difficult). Number fucking two, I know how to capitalize, asshole. You're just being a sarcastic know-it-all who's too fucking scared to tell me how you really feel by hiding behind an anonymous name. If you want to tell me how I should write, then tell me.

If I'm sounding like an ass, I'm not trying to be. It's just that I think people (especially anonymous users) don't necessarily need to point out flaws (or mistakes, hidden ideas, etc.) in other people's work just because they don't think it's right. I've flamed back when I started reading fanfiction, but now, I feel like there isn't a need to do that, unless it's a fic where someone, like, fucks a computer in five words.

In conclusion, the guest can go fuck his/herself, because this is **_Fanfiction_**(definition (via ) a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator), which means I don't have to conform to the status quo of capitalization rules.


End file.
